Just What the Doctor Ordered
by firechloe
Summary: This takes place when Death the Kid enrolls in the DWMA. He is reunited with a childhood friend. This worries a certain weapon, thinking his meister is being taken away from him. KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.

* * *

**Just What the Doctor Ordered**

"Have you heard the rumors going around?" Tsubaki asked her good friend Maka.

"Yeah, they're probably blown out of proportion. Only a few people on this earth are capable of that many things all at once." Maka was slightly annoyed by the new kid that everyone was already gossiping about despite the fact he wasn't even here yet. She didn't get it. This never happened to any of the other new students.

"I agree with Maka, nobody is as cool as I am." Soul stepped into the conversation.

"Or as godly as I am!" Black*Star interjected. Maka just giggled.

"Sure." She teased. Suddenly, a wave of silence passed over the crowd of kids standing outside of the DWMA. Maka could hear a few whispers coming from a group of giggling girls.

"Is that him? The new kid?" One hushed voice asked.

"Yes!" Another squealed. Maka looked at the steps and up came a fairly tall teen. He had two blondes on each side of him. Maka caught sight of his three white stripes in his hair and gasped.

"Kiddo-kun!" She yelled and ran towards the unsuspecting boy. He caught sight of her and his eyes widened.

"Ma-Maka?" He was taken by surprised as the blonde flung her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He smiled warmly and put his hand on her head. The other one wrapped around her.

"I see you're as symmetrical as ever." He complimented.

"I've missed you so much. Where did you go?" She asked. Her eyes shimmered with the tears she held in. Kid sighed and squeezed her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Maka." He apologized before leaning his head down by her ear and whispered.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later though. I have several people glaring at me." He chuckled before Maka leaped back and laughed embarrassed.

"Um, yeah. Sorry I just got excited and…" Kid put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Maka. I'm glad you recognized me." Kid comforted her.

"Ahem." The taller blonde caught the new students attention and gestured to Maka.

"Oh right! Liz, Patty this is Maka. Maka, Liz and Patty." Kid introduced the three. Maka held out her hand to the taller girl.

"Nice to meet you! I assume you're Liz." Maka said brightly shaking the elders hand.

"Nice to meet you to Maka." Liz greeted.

"Hi Maka! I'm Patty." The younger girl giggled. Maka smiled.

"Nice to meet you Patty." That's when Black*Star walked up.

"'Sup Kid. Haven't seen you in years." He greeted as he lazily threw his arm around Kid's shoulder.

"These two your weapons?" He asked. Kid took Black*Star's arm off of him and nodded.

"Yes Star." Black*Star laughed and dragged Tsubaki over to Kid.  
"This is my weapon, Tsubaki." Black*Star boasted like he was showing off a new toy. Tsubaki offered a hand.

"Hello." She greeted softly and Kid shook her hand firmly. Then Soul came up and glared at Kid as he wrapped a possessive arm around Maka's waist.

"Soul, what are you doing?" The pigtailed meister asked as she tried to yank the arm off her. This earned him some menacing glares from Kid. Maka finally got Soul's arm off of her and Maka Chopped him. Kid chuckled.

"I see you still use the same trick." He asked. Maka laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, this is Soul. He's my demon scythe." She gestured to the albino that was now rubbing his head.

"So, mind telling me who this is?" Soul asked gruffly.

"This is Death the Kid. We used to always play together when we were kids. Then we both met Black*Star." Maka explained. Kid got closer to Maka and she turned to him.

"What class are you in?" She secretly hoped he was in her class. But knew the chances were slim.

"I believe father put me in Class Crescent Moon." Maka contained her excitement.

"Father?" Soul asked.

"I almost forgot! Kid is Lord Death's son." She remembered. Soul face palmed. How do you forget a detail like that? Maka grabbed Kid's hand, earning a good few handfuls of silent death threats from surrounding girls, and began dragging him into the building.

"That's my class! Let's go." Kid laughed at how childish Maka was acting in the current situation but followed anyway. Liz was shocked at the display unfolding in front of her. Her meister laughed, not once. Not twice, but three times! He hugged someone. He actually showed emotion in front of someone. Maybe this Maka girl meant more to him. Liz grinned deviously as she put it all together.

"Maka, you're just what the doctor ordered." She said to herself.

"The doctor ordered Maka?" Patty questioned innocently,

"No Patty, it's a saying. What do you think of Maka?" She asked her little sister.

"I like her a lot! She seems super nice. Did you see what she did to Kid?" She gasped as she replayed the thoughts.

"Yeah, I did." Liz mumbled.

"Well, let's get to class." The older weapon concluded and dragged her sister behind the group of weapon and meister pairs they were now apart of.

* * *

I came up with this while showering and I just had to get it down. I currently have a sleeping 2 month old on my chest too. He's like a blanket:3 I hope you enjoy and please review. Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, you can sit next to me." Maka gestured to the seat next to her. Her smile was unusually bright. Black*Star took the seat on the opposite side of Maka, Tsubaki at his side. Soul glared at Kid, who had unknowingly taken his seat, before he sat a row above Maka. Liz and Patty eventually stumbled in, taking their seat next to Kid. The blonde meister looked between the two boys sitting on each side of her.

"Just like old times." She whispered to herself. The sound of rolling wheels began to echo throughout the hall and Maka leaned over to Kid.

"By the way, our teacher is a bit…odd." She warned him. As if on cue, Dr. Stein surprisingly made it inside the classroom without crashing.

"Hello students." His monotone voice greeted. He then noticed Kid.

"If you haven't noticed, we have a new student." He gestured for the reaper to stand up.

"This is Lord Death's son," He began. That alone earned swooning girls, and jealous boys, "his name is Death the Kid." He finished. Kid sat back down in his seat and Stein began his usual dissection.

"Does he usually do…this?" He asked quietly. Maka just nodded. Soon the class ended without an interruption from Black*Star. The group was currently in the hallway, ignoring the loads of people trying to talk to Kid.

"Would you guys like to go to Deathbucks?" Kid offered. He was quite annoyed by the attention.

"Sounds great! Soul, would you mind coming?" Maka turned towards her partner. He smirked,

"Sure Maka."

"Your god will be there to bless you with my awesome presence!" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki agreed in a more humane manor.

"Great! Let's go!" Maka said joyously. She walked next to Kid. She had to admit, it was one of the best days of her life. She got her best friend back. She felt a muscular arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close. She noticed the same thing happened to Kid.

"This is just like old times, isn't it guys?" Black*Star walked between the two meisters. He was about the same height as Kid. He looked down at Maka who was considerably shorter than him and grinned before he lifted his arm off her shoulders and rested it on her head. He mocked a sigh.

"Ah! Are you trying to kill me with your B.O.? Put your arm down!" She commanded. Both Black*Star and Kid laughed at her reaction before Black*Star returned his arm to it's original place around her shoulder. This irritated Soul beyond belief.

"So I can't touch her. But Black*Star can freely wrap his arms around her?" He muttered to himself. Liz and Tsubaki just smiled at their meisters playful attitude. They eventually made it to the café. Black*Star and Kid taking their seats beside Maka. Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz on the other side of the booth, leaving Soul on the end of the table. A waitress came by and took their order. They ordered some drinks and a few scones. She put a medium sized bowl of blueberries on the table for them to munch on while they waited. Black*Star eyed the bowl before leaning over Maka's head and whispering into Kid's ear. The young shinigami grinned deviously and waited for Maka to go for a blueberry. The second her hand removed itself from her lap and went for the bowl, Kid snatched it up and grabbed a spoon. Maka gave him a weird look and went to grab a berry. Kid snapped the spoon against her knuckles.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" She asked, obviously irritated.

"No pain, no gain." He quickly said. Black*Star burst out in laughter while Liz looked at her meister in awe. He _never_ acted like that. He looked so happy. Maka went for it again, only to have the spoon hit her again.

"Endure the rain!" Black*Star shouted from behind her. She glared at him and withstood the violent spoon smacks, managing to grab a blueberry. She held it up in front of Kid's face victoriously.

"Ha!" She cheered. Kid looked at her for a moment before plucking the blueberry out her hand with his mouth. He swallowed it and grinned childishly.

"You two always tease me." She groaned and slumped against her seat.

"Oh cheer up Maka." Black*Star tickled her a little, earning a giggle. Soul stared in disbelief. It was Tsubaki's turn to be surprised by her meisters acts. He tickled Maka and she didn't split his head in two?

"What is the world coming to?" Soul moaned before slamming his head against the table.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I wrote VERY long chapter for this but ended up deleting it because everyone was WAAAAY OOC. But, I tried again and here's the result. I hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
